Namimori: Una Pueblo Sin Hogar
by BlackSky83
Summary: Era calor, felicidad, consuelo el sentir el abrazo de tu cielo todos los días. Eventualmente se vuelve algo en lo que se depende para la felicidad. ¿Y cuando es cruelmente arrebatado? Los Elementos atacan al culpable sin piedad. Drabble. No Slash.


**Drabble. Sin romance.**

 **Disfruten! Nos leemos.**

* * *

En el kinder de Nami- Chuu, se podía ver todo tipo de niños. Los tímidos, los alegres, los curiosos e incluso los que parecían haberle declarado la guerra al mundo desde que nacieron.

Sawada Tsunayoshi era un tierno niño que todo maestro adoraba. "Es un líder." Murmuraban entre ellos en la sala de profesores, viendo desde la ventana como el resto de los niños lo seguían.

Era amable con todos, siempre dispuesto a dar una sonrisa y nunca dejaba a nadie fuera de los mucho juegos en el receso.

Todos y cada uno de los pequeños sentían la necesidad de proteger aquella sonrisa. De hacer al tierno niño, con cabello que desafiaba la gravedad y adorables pómulos que todo adulto parecía querer pinchar, el más alegre en todo Namimori. (Elementos. Elementos buscando un lugar al cual pertenecer. Elementos atraídos por la fuerza del cielo en medio de ellos.)

Los perros lo aterraban, pero enserio ¿Quien lo podía culpar? Incluso el más pequeño tenía una fuerte mandíbula. (Oh pero eso cambiaría. Porque todo se puede volver una burla. Todo se puede volver un golpe.)

Y de pronto, aquella luz que los atraía, la luz que los atrapaba, que los hacía sentir queridos, como si tuvieran un lugar en el mundo... Se fue.

Un día cualquiera, cuando todos esperaban al más querido del grado con grandes sonrisas, el pequeño castaño llego.

Su sonrisa se había esfumado, se tropezaba con sus propios pies con cada paso que daba, el brillo propio con el que había parecido irradiar desde que llegó se había ido. (¿¡Donde estaba!? ¡La luz! ¡La alegría! ¿¡Donde estaba aquel calor que abrazaba a cualquiera que se acercara al castaño!?)

(Los elementos habían perdido su cielo. El centro de sus vidas se había esfumado. Y solo quedaba una sombre de lo que alguna vez fue. Culparon al único que podía ser responsable. A aquel que les había dado un hogar y después se los había arrebatado cruelmente.) (Trataban de ignorar las voces en sus cabezas que gritaban. Gritaban que no lo habían protegido. Habían fallado.)

Tsunayoshi los había abandonado, y en su lugar había dejado una copia barata que ni a los zapatos le llegaba.

Si lo ignoraban lo suficiente, si lo golpeaban más fuerte, quizás la copia se rompería y revelaría donde estaba el verdadero, donde estaba aquel pequeño que todos adoraban.

Pero la copia no hablaba. Aceptaba sus palabras y golpes, como si aquel brillo de determinación por protegerse a sí mismo y todos los demás nunca hubiese existido. (Él les enseño. Les enseño que lastimarse unos a otros no era lo correcto, ni siquiera se debería considerar como una opción. Y aún así, aquí estaban. El aceptando todo golpe, como si lo mereciera. Y entre las risas burlonas de los niños, entre la multitud, se podían ver pequeñas lágrimas que caían en rostros demasiado jóvenes para entender. Entender que eran elementos sin un cielo que los guiará.)

Y de pronto, aquello que lo hacía dulce, tierno y amable, se volvió cobarde, infantil e irritante.

Su amable sonrisa se había vuelto una burlona. (Por qué el sabía. Sabía que estaban sufriendo sin su reconfortante abrazo. Oh quizás solo eran ilusiones de niños. Y la sonrisa realmente era un grito de ayuda para liberarlo de su carcel.) Así que la solución era obvia. Tsunayoshi Sawada no podía volver a sonreír.

Aunque ni eso merecía. El nombre Sawada Tsunayoshi le pertenecía a otro. Le pertenecía a alguien que se había ido. La copia no tenía derecho a ese nombre. Por lo que, desde el primer día en él que llego sin la luz, su nombre se convirtió en Dame-Tsuna.

¿Los adultos? Negaban la cabeza y miraban a otro lado. (Ellos también habían perdido un cielo. Y aunque podían manejar la pérdida mejor que los pequeños, aun dolía. Dolía mucho. Y el culpable era el castaño.)

Siguieron sus vidas. Observando, esperando, riendo entre lágrimas de dolor. Asegurándose de que aquella sonrisa burlona nunca tocara los labios del castaño.

Y de pronto... de pronto un pequeño rayo apareció.

Tan repentinamente como había desaparecido, el cielo volvió. Por unos segundos, todos aquellos que observaron la declaración de Dame-Tsuna en calzoncillos, pudieron sentir el amble abrazo de tu hogar cuando vuelves después de un largo viaje. (Pero se fue. Tan rápido que llego, igual de rápido se fue. Y solo pudieron observaban impotentes como Tsunayoshi Sawada era remplazado por Dame-Tsuna. Y rieron. Rieron porque no sabían cómo ocultar el dolor. No sabían hacer más que reír para evitar las lágrimas que luchaban por salir.)

Mochida se esforzó. Hizo todo lo posible para que la lucha fuera injusta, para forzar a aquel rayo de consuelo a salir nuevamente. (Y funcionó. Funcionó por unos segundos. La alegría. La seguridad. Su hogar. Había vuelto por unos segundos.) Y está vez no rieron. No. Aplaudieron y celebraron. Celebraron, porque habían podido sentir el cielo rodeándolos a todos en un hermoso abrazo. Y supieron. Supieron que sus cielo aún estaba dentro de aquella copia, solo había que forzarlo a salir. (Pero ¿Cómo? ¿¡Cómo!?)

Observaron al bebé. Esperaban impacientes aquellos pequeños momentos dónde sacaba su arma y le disparaba a Dame-Tsuna. Y por preciados minutos, Dame-Tsuna se volvía Sawada Tsunayoshi.

Observaron. Esperaron. Ya no reían, ya no lloraban. Solo esperaban.

Y un día, su espera terminó.

Su cielo volvió a casa, sus brazos abiertos ante cualquiera que quisiera (Necesitará) su calor. Decepcionado por las decisiones y acciones de aquellos a los que había acogido, pero listo para perdonar. Para aceptar y perdonar.

Las lágrimas cayeron. Mucho no entendían el sentimiento de paz, comodidad, consuelo, seguridad que de pronto los rodeaba. Y aún sin entender, lloraron, porque habían vuelto a casa.

Tsunayoshi Sawada había regresado de su largo viaje, y nadie, absolutamente nadie en Nami-chuu, tenía intenciones de dejarlo irse nuevamente.


End file.
